heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Warehouse/Walkthrough
There are 8 different ways this chapter can play out. Conditions for a character to arrive at the warehouse * Ethan Mars - He must evade arrest in both possible chapters, or get arrested only once while Norman is still alive. He must also complete 5 trials, complete 3-4 trials and correctly guess the warehouse's address, or have Madison call him in "Killer's Place." * Madison Paige - She must survive the chapter "The Doc." In "Killer's Place," she must both survive and find the warehouse's address on the laptop. * Norman Jayden - He must survive the chapters "Mad Jack" and "Fish Tank." In "Solving the Puzzle," he must survive and either solve the puzzle, or have Madison call him in "Killer's Place." Scott Shelby, being the Origami Killer, will always arrive. Despite some of the dangers he encounters throughout the game (most notably "Hassan's Shop," "Trapped," and "Face to Face"), he cannot die before this chapter. Possible endings The flow of this chapter depends on which, if any, of the three above characters survive and meet the requirements. Nobody finds the warehouse Ethan must get arrested permanently or fail to find the address from his trials, Norman must be killed or fail to solve the case, and Madison must die or survive without finding the address to the warehouse. The camera pans over the roof of the warehouse and through the large hole where the rain is pouring in. The drywell where Shaun is being held is shown from an angle and there is no sign of Shaun, implying he has at last drowned. Ethan goes alone Madison and Norman must die or fail to find the address. Ethan arrives at the warehouse alone and finds Shaun trapped in the drywell. He frees Shaun from the drywell and attempts to revive him. When Shaun does not respond Ethan is convinced he has arrived too late. Ethan holds Shaun's hand and begins to cry. However, Shaun begins coughing and regains consciousness, and Ethan hugs him. If Ethan drank the purportedly poisonous liquid in "The Rat," he will notice that the timer is ticking down and say his goodbyes to Shaun, believing he will die. However, once the timer reaches zero Ethan survives, revealing that the "poison" was actually a placebo. Scott appears behind Ethan and explains that he was one of the witnesses who watched the fateful events of "The Mall." Seeing Ethan throw himself in front of a moving car in an attempt to save Jason's life inspired Scott to put fathers through tests to save their sons. For years he had been unable to find a father who was willing to sacrifice himself for his son, but eventually he remembered Ethan and decided to make the Mars family his next target. Ethan asks him incredulously if "all those murders really just to find a father capable of saving his son," which angers Scott. He tells Ethan he has no idea what it is like to "know you've been a worthless nothing in your father's eyes" and that he himself has suffered as much as his victims. Ethan flies into a rage, and aims his weapon, threatening to kill Scott. Unique to this ending, Shelby will not resist, flee or fight, instead allowing Ethan the chance to kill him; he respects Ethan for fulfilling his task and there is no one else left aware of the Origami Killer's true identity. Ethan will either kill him through a gunshot to the chest (using the same gun Scott gave him to complete the Shark Trial), or he will tell Scott to live out his own nightmares, and let him disappear into the night. Either way, Ethan throws the gun aside afterwards. Ethan puts Shaun down to open the heavy sliding warehouse door. As soon as Ethan walks out, Carter Blake and a full-manpower SWAT team -- with SMG/rifle equipped officers, snipers, and a police helicopter -- train their sights on him. When Ethan turns back to look at Shaun and then reaches to his sides (likely in pain from his earlier trials), Blake will exclaim "Open fire!" and Ethan will be killed in the ensuing hailstorm of bullets just as he puts his hands up in surrender, leaving Shaun helpless and crying over his body. Norman goes alone Ethan must be arrested in both "Fugitive" and "On the Loose" or be unable to figure out the address of the warehouse from his trials or Madison. Madison must die in "The Doc" or "Killer's Place" or survive "Killer's Place" without successfully accessing the laptop with the warehouse's location. Norman arrives at the warehouse and shoots the lock to the grate on the drywell and frees Shaun. Scott will appear and angrily explain that only Shaun's father is allowed to save him. During this rant, Norman must get to his feet and counterattack; if he doesn't, Scott will gun him down. If Norman succeeds, he will take Scott's gun, causing him to flee. Norman will then call the police department to alert them that he has found Shaun, and chase Scott down. He and Scott will end up on the conveyor belt and fight. If the player executes enough QTEs, Scott ends up dangling from a safety rail above the bladed grinder that the conveyor belt leads to; desperate, he asks Norman to help him. If he refuses, Scott falls into the grinder and is killed. If he chooses to help, Scott will knock him over as soon as he is pulled up, and Norman will have to fight him a second time. If Norman is killed during either fight, a disoriented Shaun will walk free. If Norman lives, he and Shaun will walk out of the warehouse. Madison goes alone Ethan must end up in jail or be unable to figure out the address of the warehouse from his trials or Madison. Jayden must be killed in "Mad Jack" or "Fish Tank," take too long in "Solving the Puzzle" and die, or give up in "Solving the Puzzle" with no phone call from Madison. Madison arrives at the warehouse alone. She finds Shaun trapped in the drywell and tries to get him out, but is confronted by Scott, who is angry that she is still alive and that she has come in Ethan's stead. Madison attempts to reason with Scott, trying to show him the terrible consequences of what he has done. While she can't persuade Scott to leave, with the right choices, Madison gets close enough to a metal pole on the ground to knock Scott out. If Madison dies in this confrontation, Shaun eventually drowns. Otherwise she rescues Shaun from the drywell and revives him. After Madison saves Shaun, Scott regains consciousness and chases Madison around the dock. Scott eventually corners Madison but Madison knocks him off the platform, leaving him dangling for his life. Scott begs Madison to save him. If Madison refuses, he falls to his death. If she helps him, he thanks her before ambushing her again. Either Madison dies, or she survives the second fight by pushing Scott back into a pole which impales him through the chest. If Madison is killed, a disoriented Shaun will be found wandering around the docks. If Madison failed to knock Scott out but manages to flee to the docks, provided she survives the fight(s), she will return to the drywell and rescue Shaun after Scott has been killed. This is the only time that Madison saves Shaun; in every other scenario, Shaun dies or Norman or Ethan saves him. Ethan and Norman Madison must die in "The Doc" or "Killer's Place" or fail to find Shaun's location in "Killer's Place." Ethan is the first to arrive. After finding Shaun and freeing him, he is confronted by Scott. The confrontation is similar to what happens if Ethan comes alone, except that once Ethan attempts to open the grate, Scott draws his weapon and prepares to execute him. Luckily, Norman appears and knocks Scott over before he can shoot Ethan. Norman chases Scott and the fight plays out identically to the 'Norman alone' scenario. After their confrontation, either Norman or Scott dies. Ethan carries Shaun out of the warehouse and the chapter ends. Ethan and Madison Norman must die in "Mad Jack" or "Fish Tank," take too long in "Solving the Puzzle" and die, or give up or accuse Blake in "Solving the Puzzle." Madison must choose not to call Norman (if he is alive) in "Killer's Place." Ethan arrives first and finds Shaun trapped in the drywell. As soon as Shaun is revived, Madison arrives to check on Ethan. If Ethan got the address from Madison instead of finding it himself, he will thank her and say that Shaun would have been dead if she hadn't told him. Scott appears afterwards and divulges his experiences before revealing that he must kill both Ethan and Madison because they know his secret. Scott tells Ethan that he earned his respect, and apologizes for having to kill him. Ethan will be shot by Scott whether or not he fights back. Madison flees but is chased by Scott. If Madison survives the chase and ensuing fight, a wounded Ethan will appear and kill Scott just as she is cornered. Alternatively, if Madison doesn't survive, Ethan will recover and leave the warehouse with Shaun safely. Madison and Norman Ethan must get arrested in "Fugitive" and saved by Jayden, then re-arrested in "On the Loose." Alternatively, Ethan escapes the police but does not figure out the address of the warehouse from his trials, Madison does not call him in "Killer's Place," or she calls him but he does not answer (depending on if he rejected her or not). Madison is the first to arrive. She finds Shaun trapped in the drywell and tries to free him. Norman arrives and asks if she has managed to find Shaun. Before they can save Shaun, Scott arrives and knocks Norman out, then tries to kill Madison. If Madison is choked to death before she gets to the docks, Norman will recover and fight Scott on the conveyor belt. If Madison flees and is pursued by Scott around the docks, Norman regains consciousness and frees Shaun from the drywell. Madison is then cornered by Scott, but Norman appears and shoots him before he can kill her. If Madison escapes to the docks but is killed afterwards, Norman walks out of the warehouse with Shaun safely. If Madison is killed near the drywell and Norman subsequently dies during the conveyor belt fight, Shaun cannot be saved and he drowns. Note that it is impossible to save Shaun as Madison. No matter what the player does, Norman will always be the one to save Shaun, if Shaun is saved at all. Also, Norman can only be killed if Madison is killed before getting to the docks. If Madison fights Shelby at the docks, Norman will always survive. Ethan, Norman and Madison If all three characters find Shaun's location, Ethan arrives first and is confronted by Scott, who states that he has been looking for a long time for a father capable of sacrificing himself to save his son. He also reveals that he was an eyewitness to Jason's death. Scott directs Ethan's attention to the drywell behind him where Shaun is trapped; as Ethan tries to reach Shaun, Scott pulls out a handgun and prepares to execute Ethan. Norman appears seconds after and tackles Scott. Scott recovers and races away with Norman in hot pursuit. The fight proceeds the same as in every other Norman scenario. As soon as Norman takes on Scott, Ethan will use a nearby length of bar to break the lock securing the grate that has trapped Shaun in the drywell. Ethan pulls Shaun out of the drywell and begins CPR to revive the boy. (The player will be guided to execute several QTEs; eventually Ethan will give up but Shaun recovers.) As soon as Shaun wakes (if Ethan completed the Rat Trial) Ethan realizes his 60 minutes are nearly up; he frantically tells Shaun that he loves him. The watch that has been counting down his supposed remaining lifespan reaches zero, but Ethan lives. The last trial was a cruel psychological test. Madison is the last of the three to arrive. She immediately sees that Ash and a score of other officers under Carter Blake's command have surrounded the warehouse and have their weapons drawn. Blake is utterly convinced Ethan is a deranged serial killer. Madison tries to warn Blake that he's making a terrible mistake. When it's clear that Blake won't listen, Madison escapes from Ash and uses her bike to get through police blockade. If the player fails her QTE, Madison will fall off her bike and end up locked in a cop car. Without her warning, Ethan will be shot to death as soon as he exits the warehouse. In this case, the player will earn the So Close... trophy; Norman's death is not required to obtain it, but Madison must fail to warn Ethan. If Madison warns Ethan, they walk out together with Shaun and Ethan survives, ending the chapter. (Norman defeating Scott or being killed by Scott is irrelevant to Ethan, Madison and Shaun's survival.)Old Warehouse, The Old Warehouse, The